To Save A Soul
by Pay Backs a Bitch
Summary: How long can someone live with only half a soul? Kagome is a lab rat in Kikyo's test. Slowly she's being drained of her soul. While Inuyasha notice, or will Kikyo final make Kagome meet her end? InuKag COMPLETE
1. Enter Kikyo

I do not own Inuyasha and company. I own season 2 on DVD but besides that I don'town them.

' Thinking '

"speaking"

scenechange

Chapter 1 Enter Kikyo

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&HELLO&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Once again our heros were around a campfire after another day of shard hunting. Shippo was curled up in Kagome's sleeping bag while kilala was on the out side of it. Our favorite Inu Hanyou was sitting by his favorite tree eating ramen a.k.a. "ninja food" They were all laughing at Miroku's most recent attempt to grope Sango that they didn't notice when Kagome's back stiffened up and her laughter died down. Everyone noticed when Inuyasha stopped laughing though. He had been laughing the loudest. They all looked to the sky. Just as they thought, Kikyo's Soul Collectors were flying ahead. Inuyasha got up and ran in the direction in which they were flying.

'Maybe' thought Kagome. 'He'll notice this time. He'll notice that when ever he comes back my movements become slower. Probably not. He'll just complain that I dilly-dally. Then he'll pick me up and throw me over his shoulder and linecarry me for the rest of the day. You'd think he would notice that I get heavier every time. It's not my fault though. It's Kikyo's. Every time she come around she takes more of my soul away from me.'

Kagome signed. 8 month into the journey Kikyo had learned how to take back her soul. Only problem was she could only take back some of her soul once a month.

'I wonder how long I can go on for?' thought Kagome. 'I don't even have half of my soul left. I wonder if Inuyasha will EVER catch on that I'm slowly dying? As if. That bastered wouldn't notice if I died my hair neon PINK! O well. At least he'll be with the one he loves.'

Just then the soul collectors started coming towards camp. 'Great' thought Kagome. 'they'll be here awhile. Well may as well get it over with. Maybe this time I won't wake up. Then I wouldn't have to go through this again.'

The soul colectors flew overhead, covering Miroku and Sango in a like dust to make them fall asleep. Just like what they had done before.

A cold wind sept through camp, making Kagoime siver. She moved closer to the fire, (AN: remember that fact) just as the soul collectors came towards her.

They raped themselves around Kagome lifting her to the air. 'Why' kagome thought. 'Why doesn't Inuyasha ever realize that I'm in danger. He probably wouldn't love Kikyo as much as he does if he knew what she did to me. But then again I'm just a Shard Detctor to him. Nothing more, nothing less.' S lone tear ran down her cheek.

With Inuyasha

"Kikyo why are you coming around more?I can almost predict when your next 'visit' will be." Inuyasha asked the dead bitch Kikyo.

"Inuyasha, if I didn't know better, I would think that you don't want to see me. You make it sound like you prefer to be around my reincarnation instead of the real deal.But I'm wrong. Right Inuyasha. I'm jumping to the wrong conclusions. Arn't I." spoke the walking clay pot. (Srry. MAJOR Kikyo hater.)

Inuyasha thought for a moment. Did he really love Kikyo? The more he thought about it the more he realized he had been looking for acceptence. So had Kikyo.(also known as Bitchy McBitch Bitch) He realized that they had not loved each other. Just enjoyed each others company. Inuyasha realized that he had fallin in love with Kagome a few months back.

"Kikyo" Inuyasha spoke after a minute or two of silence. "Why is it that whenever I come to see you, when I get back to camp, Kagome looks paler than usual. And Miroku and Sango have nomemory about what happened after I left. Also why is Kagome always weaker and slower. And she ways more, like she can't support her weight?"

"Maybe she should go on a diet?" suggested Kikyo.

"Maybe you should tell me what's going on." Inuyasha said.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" came a voice from the distance.

"That was Kagome. If she was injured an dI find out you were the cause of it, not even going to hell will keep you from the pain an dsuffering I'll cause." And with that Inuyasha took off in the direction of camp.

"NNNNNOOOOO" screamed Kikyo. Her Soul Collectors didn't have enough time to escape with out Inuyasha knowing what was or should I said _had _been going on when Inuyasha left to see her. If they left now both Kikyo and Kagome would be killed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Kagome as she fell.

A large gust of wind had forced the Soul Collectors to drop Kagome. Right over the fire pit. But thankfuly because of all the wind the fire had gone down. But that didn't matter to her back. It still hurt like hell.

Just then a figure in red appreared out of the bushes. It was Inuyasha. What he saw made his stomach turn. There laying on the forest floor was Kagome. Kikyo's Soul Collectors hanging above her with bits and pieces of her soul hanging in mid air.

OK people. Sorryfor the change of font but my computer got messed up. Anyways I hope you like my second story. Don't forget to read Ti live or Die. I won't update till I get some feed back. aka i want atleast 1 review. I had also better get sime reviews from my 'friends' not including Laura who acually reviewed after I told her to. Any ways that's all for now. **Pay** **Backs A Bitch.**


	2. Standing in the door way

_Italics are author notes done by me, Mistress of Eternal Night _

Hi People! yeah i'm Mistress of Eternal Night! i helped Pay Backs A Bitch with this chapter and sorry it took so long! i actually was ready for it to be up last week but P.B.A.B (pay backs a bitch) had to write the story while i gave her the main points. anyway enjoy and please review to either both of us or to eachother induvidually! bye for now!

**Bold letters are author notes written by me! Pay Backs A Bitch. Sorry it took so long to update. **

Hey we do not own Inuyasha. But I own more Trading Cards, and DVD's than Mistresse Of Eternal Night.

* * *

Recap

Just then a figure in red appeared out of the bushes. It was Inuyasha. What he saw made his stomach turn. There laying on the forest floor was Kagome. Kikyo's Soul Collectors hanging above her with bits and pieces of her soul hanging in mid air.

* * *

Inuyasha rushed over to her side, chasing away the rest of the Soul Collectors. He picked her up and placed her on her sleeping bag. Kagome looked up at him with a pained expression then closed her eyes and fell into blackness.

Inuyasha walked over to where Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala were sleeping. He poked Kilala's forehead. Gently at first, then with a little more pressure, and a little more, and a little more. He finally gave up, deciding that punching Miroku's head would be more fun than poking the Neko Youkai.

Inuyasha punched Miroku on the head for half an hour. After 15 minutes he stopped paying attention. (**He never _stopped_ he just was doing it sub-consessionly**)

'Why were Kikyo's Soul Collectors here? Why was Kagome just laying there and letting them take her soul like that?' Inuyasha wondered.

Little did Inuyasha know that someone was watching his every move. He had covered his sent so that Inuyasha wouldn't be able to smell him.

After an hour Kagome woke, but because her soul had been shoved into her body in a rush, her body didn't have time to prepare for the sudden intake of soul, she rolled over and puked. Inuyasha ran over to her and held her hair back so that none of the vomit got in it.

After she finished retching she looked over at Inuyasha. She was surprised to see him there. It should have been a while before he got back. Kikyo always made sure there was more than enough time for her Soul Collectors to get in and out. (**like a spy**) So why was he here now?

As if reading her mind he answered her question. Kinda.

"Why were Kikyo's Soul Collectors here? I heard you screaming then next thing I know your laying down on the ground whimpering and her Soul Collectors are hanging over you. And what the hell is wrong with those guys?" He pointed to where the other's were laying.

"Inuyasha I'll explain everything once I get back to normal." Kagome said.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BACK TO NORMAL? WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU? WHY AREN'T YOU ANSWERING MY QUESTIONS BITCH!" yelled Inuyasha.

"I'll tell you after Inuyasha. I promise just wait a little while longer. You never needed the answers for the past 2 years. I don't think that not knowing for a couple of days will kill you." Said Kagome. She shut her eyes and fell into a deep sleep so that her body could heal itself after all that excitement.

Inuyasha heard Sango and the others getting up.

"Hey Sango, why the hell did it take you guys so long to wake up? It was like you were under some sort of..." Inuyasha trailed off. He was about to say spell when it clicked. They had been under a spell.

"Never mind. We gotta get Kagome to a healer. DON'T ASK QUESTIONS!" he yelled the last part because Sango looked like she was about to ask questions that Inuyasha didn't have the answers to.

Inuyasha picked up Kagome bridal style, while the others climbed on to Kilala's back. They ran/flew to the nearest village.

When they got there they found out that the healer had just passed away, leaving them only herbs and bandages. They figured that those would be enough seeing as Kagome wasn't cut anywhere.

It took a week for Kagome to completely recover. Inuyasha was glad because now he could finally get those answers he had been waiting for.

Sango had made dinner before Inuyasha got to question Kagome. Inuyasha finished his stew faster than he eats ramen.(**wow he's eating faster than me with a Mars Bar**) He sat and waited for what seemed like hours. (**It was only really 10 minutes**) Finally Kagome set down her bowl of stew.

"Well I guess your all wondering what happened at the camp site." said Kagome. "Well you see..."

"I think I can explain everything a little bit better than you can Kagome" said a stranger in the door way. They all turned their heads to see who it was.

There standing in the door way was...

* * *

**Dun dun dun...Who is in the door way? What do they want? And how fast _can _I eat a Mars Bar. All these questions and more will be answered in the next chapter.**

**Cya **

**Pay Backs A Bitch** &  
_Mistress Of Eternal Night_


	3. Stalker

**Hello again. Pay Backs A Bitch or as Mistress Of Eternal Night likes to call me P.B.A.B here. I have typed of Chapter 3 so let's get it stared. Ha. Let's get it started in here**.

**I would like to say thank you to those people that have reviewed the story, or have added me to their favorite Author, or have this story in their Favorite story list. Or have put this story up for an alert!**

**Mine are in Bold  
**_Mine are Italics still  
_

Once again we don't own nothing, BUT I HAVE MORE INUYASHA STUFF THAN SHE DOES!

* * *

Recap 

"I think I can explain everything a little bit better than you can Kagome" said a stranger in the door way. They all turned their heads to see who it was.

There standing in the door way was...

* * *

There in the door way stood a young wolf demon. He was probably only two hundred years old in demon years. He had long black hair that he kept in a long braid that went down to his waist. He had a black tail and wore the kind of armor as Koga except he had black for where Koga had brown fur. He looked like a mini Koga. 

"Hello. My name is Shimatta. (**yes that does mean dammit**)I come from the Eastern wolf tribe, and I think that it would a bit more accurate if I told everyone what happened." said Shimatta.

Inuyasha wanted answers so badly he wouldn't have cared if Naraku himself gave him the answers he wanted, and explained what had happened to his Kagome. That's right HIS Kagome.

Shimatta started to tell the group the story behind what had happened.

"Well for quite some time now, one year four months to be exact, Kikyo has been styling bits and pieces of Kagome's soul."

"Once a month, on the night of the full moon, Kikyo would draw Inuyasha away from the group for about an hour or two, giving her Soul Collectors enough time to take a little bit ok Kagome's soul."

"First of all, Kikyo would draw Inuyasha away, as I said already. Secondly her Soul Collectors would put a sleeping powder in the air. The powder was scentless so demons couldn't smell it. The Powder was made to put all living beings, except Miko's, into a deep slumber. Third of all The Soul Collectors would take away part of Kagome's soul."

"Now" Shimatta continued. "You have to realize that having a part of your soul taken out of your body is quite tiring, More tiring than you would expect. Every time it happens it takes longer and longer for the person to wake up. The person's energy level is also diminished. Right now it might take up to a full week before Kagome could travel long distances without taking breaks very often."

Inuyasha was only some what satisfied with the answers he had got out of Shimatta. He turned to Kagome. Only she would be able to answer the rest of his questions.

"KAGOME! WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU TELL ME WHAT THE HELL WAS HAPPENING TO YOU!" Inuyasha hollered.

"Because I knew that you wouldn't believe me. That's why." said Kagome.

"Yes I would have." he said in an accusing tone. He wouldn't admit it, but it had hurt him to think that Kagome thought he wouldn't believe her.

Oh. I can see it happening in my head right now. 'Hey Inuyasha, can we take a break, Kikyo's been taking parts of my soul so I'm a little tired'" she said sarcastically. "Yeah, like that's gunna happen."

"Well, why didn't you fight it then?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because I tried that and it hurts. It hurts like hell. It fells like a thousand hot poisonous knifes are stabbing you in the chest. That's why. It was less painful to just let them take what they wanted." said Kagome.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to ask another question, but Kagome cut him off.

"No more questions Inuyasha. I have a couple that I want answered by are friend over there."

"Ok. Shimatta. Are you in any ways related to the wolf tribe leader Koga?" Was Kagome's first question.

"Well yes. He's my older brother. He's one year older than me. I hate him though. He was always bossing me around."

"Ok. Next question. How do you know so much about me?"

"Well... ummm... you see..." he started to say.

"Cut the crap and answer the question asshole." said Inuyasha. The thought of someone he didn't know, know so much about Kagome got him pissed. Really pissed.

"Well, the day that Koga kidnaped Kagome I was still part of the tribe. When Koga brought Kagome into the den I fell in love with her, but Koga was so over protective about her I couldn't get near her. Then I went with the tribe to fight the Birds Of Paradise and that's when I saw you Inuyasha. I knew that with you and Koga I could never get close enough to take to Kagome and find out stuff about her. So I followed you guys around." explained Shimatta.

Kagome pointed a finger at Shimatta and yelled at the top of her lung. "STALKER!"

* * *

_A/N 2:This is Mistress of Eternal Night here. To let you know I didn't really do anything with this chapter, I kind of helped with the main plots but not really so if you want to complain about something, tell it to P.B.A.B. Anyway review and we will try and get the next chapter out soon! Bye for now! (P.S: to let you know, P.B.A.B. is obsessed with stalkers so she put that part in without me knowing or she told me and I wasn't paying attention.) _

**Ok. That's all for now. And incase anyone is wondering I can eat** **a Mars Bar in less than 30 seconds tops. I don't eat them. I inhale then. And about the stalker Comment. Maybe it's because I HAVE a stalker. Please Review.**

**Cya **

**Pay Backs A Bitch **&  
_Mistress Of Eternal Night_


	4. Who is she better off with?

**Ok good news. I didn't get a beta author, but I asked Spazz 101, who is my sister, for stuff she liked in stories, ignored it, and did the total opposite. What she's my sister? Anyways, thank you to all my reviewers and on with the story!**

**I don't own Inuyasha but I have a pet cat so close enough.

* * *

**

Recap

"Well, the day that Koga kidnaped Kagome I was still part of the tribe. When Koga brought Kagome into the den I fell in love with her, but Koga was so over protective about her I couldn't get near her. Then I went with the tribe to fight the Birds Of Paradise and that's when I saw you Inuyasha. I knew that with you and Koga I could never get close enough to take to Kagome and find out stuff about her. So I followed you guys around." explained Shimatta.

Kagome pointed a finger at Shimatta and yelled at the top of her lung. "STALKER!"

* * *

This time 

Kagome got up and ran behind Miroku. **(She's still mad at Inuyasha cause Inuyasha sais she was a liar when she said that he wouldn't have believed her) **She was afraid of him cause he was a stalker. Stalkers were scary no matter what time period you were in. **(I should know!)**

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Shimatta all had expressions that said 'what the fuck?' because they didn't know what the word meant. But Inuyasha knew what the word meant because when he went to Kagome's time he asked so many questions because he had learned that the more questions he asked the less questions Souta would ask him. Needles to say he was pissed off at Shimatta. Really pissed.

Miroku had traveled with Inuyasha long enough to know when danger was approaching. He quickly thought of something to divert Inuyasha's attention.

"Inuyasha, do you know mind telling Sango and I what this 'stalker' word means?"

"Sure. It means that someone is obsessed with you. They constantly watch you. The know everything about you. They want to touch. Fell you. Smell you. Hear you. Taste you and more. It's sick that's what it is. **(I should know I have a stalker but he isn't that bad. He just follows me everywhere I go. Then he denise it when I accuse him. First sign of guilt ((or being caught)) denial.)**

"Well Shimatta your lucky. Today's special is a knuckle sandwich!" **(With a Mars Bar?) **

Inuyasha charged at Shimatta, claws ready to kill. Shimatta dodged the first attack and sent one of his own. Shimatta didn't want to kill Inuyasha. He just wanted Inuyasha to calm down.

Inuyasha dodged Shimatta's attack and used 'Iron Reaver Soul Stealer' hoping to slow down Shimatta.

Shimatta knew the only way to get Inuyasha to stop. Using his demon speed, he got Kagome out from behind Miroku and used her as a shield. "Listen to me." he said.

Inuyasha knew he had no choice. Shimatta's arm was around Kagome's neck. It wasn't cutting off her air supply, but Inuyasha knew that her air supply could be cut off at any second if he didn't listen to the wolf demon.

"Good. Now listen. There is a way to get Kagome's soul back without killing Kikyo. **(Boo. Get off the stage. Let Kikyo die.) **Go up to the Northern mountains and go to the Shrine Of Cassandra. If your intentions are pure enoughshe will be able to help you. If not go to the Southern mountains and ask for Venus."

"And Inuyasha, don't worry. I, unlike you, could never hurt Kagome." he said with a smirk on his face. Meanwhile Kagome was crying. Seeing Kagome crying broke Inuyasha's heart.

"O yeah" said Inuyasha "How have I ever hurt Kagome? Huh how?"

"Do you remember what happened after that fight with Juromaru and Kageromaru? Do you remember how you embraced Kikyo? Do you remember what you told Kikyo? And most important do you remember the look on Kagome's face?" he asked.

Inuyasha fell silent.

"Plus you have to realize that every time you left to see Kikyo you hurt Kagome by letting her soul be taken piece by piece. So who is Kagome really better off with, Inuyasha? You or me?" asked Shimatta.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak...

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun. What will Inuyasha say next? I want to get at least 1 review before I put up the next chapter. And it wouldn't hurt if some one answered my cry for help.**

**Ok. Incase any one was wondering why I used Cassandra as the name of the shrine is because in either roman or greek mythology Cassandra was a physic that told people theri prophecies. I figured that being able to see into the future would be close enough to a soul. **

**I also used Venus cause she was the roman goddesse (?) of Beauty.**

**Cya**

**Pay Backs A Bitch**


	5. Her demons

**YAY! I got a new friend to be my beta author! YAY! kmkoolj2010 thank you SO much. I know I said that already but I really am thankful.**

_...: YaY! I am glad to be helping you! I wish I did own Inuyasha, but I don't. Well...until next time kmkoolj2010:...  
_

**OK we don't own Inuyasha but I own my e-mail address. Don't know why I said that but I had to say I own something.**

**

* * *

**

Recap

"Plus you have to realize that every time you left to see Kikyo you hurt Kagome by letting her soul be taken piece by piece. So who is Kagome really better off with, Inuyasha? You or me?" asked Shimatta.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak...

* * *

This Time

"Kagome is better off with..." BOOM.

He never got to finish his sentence because the doorway to the hut had been blown to smithereens **(hehe funny word) **a single arrow came shooting through the door, landing right beside Kagome's's head. Attached to the arrow was a note addressed to Kagome.

The note said : 'If you wish to see them alive next time, you will not proceed on your journey. You must choose. Your live or theirs.'

Kagome gasped .The note had been from Kikyo and was referring to her guardians. Her guardian demons. Kikyo had captured them. Her butterfly demons. **(I know it's cheesy but I'm sick and tired of hearing about moth demons.)**

XxXxXxXx Flash Back XxXxXxXx

Kagome had gotten mad at Inuyasha agin. **(Wow what a surprise) **This time they had gotten into a fight about her red scarf. He had accused her of wearing it because she wanted to be more like him and wear red. So Kagome stormed into the forest with her bow and arrows saying she would be back when she cooled down.

All of a sudden she could hear screaming. She looked around a few bushes and finally saw some tiny, beautiful butterfly demons trying unsuccessfully to fight off a baby bear demon. Kagome grabbed one of her arrows and shot down the baby bear demon. It had been a week demon to Kagome, but a powerful enemy to the butterfly demons.

The queen butterfly flew over to Kagome.

"Thank you so much miko. We are forever in your dept. We are not that strong or powerful when it comes to fighting, but we heal people with kind hearts, such as your, wonderfully. If you ever need are help don't hesitate to call us."

"Your welcome, and please call me Kagome. And thank you for your offer. And if you ever need my help I'd be glad to give you a hand."

XxXxXxXx 3 months later **(the first time part of her soul is taken) **XxXxXxXx

"O my god. I'm in so much pain. I don't know if I have enough time to heal enough to be able to walk tomorrow. Wait. That's it. Heal. The butterfly demons." Kagome remembered about the butterflies and their healing abilities.

'Ummm how do I call them. Let's try a spell.' she thought.

"Butterfly demons remember the deal we made. Please come to me now. Please come to my aid." Kagome chanted.

Minutes later the demon appeared.

"What troubles ye?" asked the demon elder.

"About an hour ago, part of my soul was removed from my body. I know there aren't any physical wounds, but can you heal the spiritual wounds?" asked Kagome.

"Yes. For you child we can." the elder turned to face the demons. " Gather round, gather round. We have a healing to preform."

The butterflies concentrated all their healing abilities on Kagome.

This happened every time Kikyo came.

XxXxXxXx End Flash Back XxXxXxXx

Kagome knew she couldn't let her friends die.

"What does the note mean Kagome?" asked Shippo.

"It means we're not going."

What the hell do you mean 'Not going'? Of course we're going, unless you want to die of course." said an agitated Inuyasha.

"Then I'm going to die." Kagome said calmly. "Better one of me, then fifty of them."

"Who the hell is 'them'?" asked Inuyasha.

"There my guardian demons. My butterfly demon friends that's who." said Kagome.

"But can we go on the quest if we save your butterfly demon friends?" asked Shippo.

"Sure. But I won't allow then to get hurt." said Kagome.

"Fine then. We'll rescue the butterflies then save your soul. Deal?" asked Inuyasha.

"Deal." said Kagome.

* * *

**Ok that's all for now. Again I was sick and tired of the moth demons. I want two reviews this time. Two. I hope that's not too many to ask for.**

**Cya **

**Pay Backs A Bitch** &  
_kmkoolj2010_


	6. Cool?

**OK. I'm sorry that I didn't post this right away but I've had so much to do. And the Smithville Fair is here so I had to go. Plus Baby Sitting, so I worked really hard so I hope you like the chapter. I didn't give it to my beta author this time cause I'm rushing to get this chapter up. I'm also working on the first chapters for two new stories. So enjoy!**

**I own nothing.

* * *

**

Recap

"Fine then. We'll rescue the butterflies then save your soul. Deal?" asked Inuyasha.

"Deal." said Kagome.

* * *

This time 

"So" asked Inuyasha. "How the hell are we gonna find the butterflies?"

"Well couldn't you sniff them out, Inuyasha?" asked Shippo.

"Are you saying I'm A FREAKING DOG!" screamed Inuyasha.

"No Inuyasha, we're just saying your nose is better than ours could ever be. And the faster we find the butterflies, the faster we can help Kagome." Miroku knew that he had to inflate Inuyasha's ego and mention Kagome's soul to get him to calm down. It worked. Inuyasha stopped glaring at Shippo.

"Fine then. Let's get started." Inuyasha turned to Kagome. "Do you have anything that smells like them?"

"Yeah. One of them gave me a necklace." Kagome said while taking off a beautiful necklace.

It was a real maple leaf that had been dipped into melted gold that hung around a golden chain.

Inuyasha gently took the necklace out of Kagome's hands. He took a sniff and a low growl started in the back of his throat. The necklace had been from a male butterfly demon. The male hadn't been asking her to be his mate of anything, but obviously had a MAJOR crush on Kagome. Inuyasha couldn't believe that the demon ignored his scent claim on her.

'_But you never gave her anything like this before. No wonder she thinks you love that dead bitch Kikyo.'_ his Youkai side said.

'Shut up. At least I didn't hurt her' he mentaly screamed back in his mind. He knew his Youkai side regrted hurting Kagome. He thought of her as his mate.

'_True. You just tried to kill her when all she did was WAKE YOU UP FROM AN ETERNAL SLEEP!'_ his Youkai side shot back.

'Shut up'

"Come on" he said out load. "It's only half a days walk in that direction."

"Cool! Let's go." Kagome said.

'Cool?' thought Sango. 'But's there's a warm breeze today. It's not cold out.'

* * *

**I know the chapter is short, but I have an out line this time. I know what's going to be happening in the next few chapters.**

**Cya**

**Pay Backs A Bitch**


	7. I hate Bugs

**Ok, I'm REALLY sorry for the reallylong wait, but I've had a lot on my mind andother stuffI haveto do. This story doesn't seem to be that popular so chances arethat it won't be updated as often as "For The Love Of It" or "What I Deserve". I'm still going to continue the story but if anyone has ANY ideas please tell me. And if anyone wants to, theycan write the next chapter to the story. And if a bunch of people write chapters I'll pick the best one. This will also help me with my language marks because apparently I need to work on my proof reading skills. So I'd be able to update faster because then I wouldn't have as much homework.**

**Don't own em.

* * *

**

XxXxXxX Recap XxXxXxX

"Come on" he said out load. "It's only half a days walk in that direction."

"Cool! Let's go." Kagome said.

'Cool?' thought Sango. 'But there's a warm breeze out today. It's not at all cold.'

* * *

XxXxXxXNow XxXxXxX

The gang and Shimatta had been walking for two hours before they decided to take a break for lunch. Inuyasha finished first **(as usual) **and jumped into a tree to think about what had happened so far.

'She thinks I don't love her. But I do. Maybe I need to show her I love her, but I can't come out in song and dance singing "Kagome, I love you won't please be my mate?" She'll just think I'm crazy and won't believe me, so I'll have to do it in small steps. Damn. That'll take forever. O well it'll be worth it in the end. Now what should I do first? I know I'll get her a gift! But I can't let the others know what I'm up to. I'll have to force them to stop somehow. What to do? What to do? I've got !'

Inuyasha got up and ran into the forest.

"Wonder where he's going in such a hurry." Sango commented.

"Don't know. Probably going to eat some raw meat off in the forest." said Kagome.

* * *

XxXxXxXMeanwhile XxXxXxX

"Hey. You there. Mantis demon! I need a favor." Inuyasha yelled.

"Why should I help you?"asked the Mantis demon in a raspy voice.

"Cause it involves human and demon blood that's why."

"Ok what do you want?"

"There's a group of travelers up ahead. I want you to cut the fox demon's arms and legs so that he can't walk. No deeper. No lighter. And the older females arms and legs too, Just enough so that she can't fight. Got it?" Inuyasha asked.

"Got it. But why exactly am I doing this?"

"Because I need to get something in the next village and they are not to know about it."

"Ok."

"One more thing." said Inuyasha. "Touch the in the strange clothes and I will slowly and painfully kill." Inuyasha warned.

"Deal."

"Now go do what ever it is you need to do." said Inuyasha as he headed off to find Kagome some nice jewelry from the next village.

"I shall enjoy this very much." said the bug.

* * *

XxXxXxXWith Inuyasha XxXxXxX

Inuyasha ran to the next village looking for a jewelry maker. He needed to find something decent, but not over the top. He didn't want to scare Kagome off with commitment.

* * *

XxXxXxXWith the rest of the Gang XxXxXxX

"IT HURTS! Kagome why did the demon attack us! What did we do to it!" cried Shippo as Kagome bandaged up his legs and arms. She had already bandaged up Sango's arm and leg and now had to deal with Shippo.

"We're gonna have to stop. Sango and Shippo can't do any walking or fighting. **(When has Shippo EVER fought?) **In the end we'd slow ourselves down even more if we didn't stop now. Inuyasha isn't gonna like this one bit." Miroku said.

Then Inuyasha came through the forest. Everyone groaned. There was going to be hell to pay because of the wait.

Kagome slowly approached Inuyasha, trying to think of an excuse. What was she going to say 'Sorry Inuyasha, but we were attacked when you were gone, so we have to put the journey on hold.' Yeah and Inuyasha went out to buy her some jewelry. **(hehe.)**

"Ummm, Inuyasha..." Kagome started, still not know what exactly she was going to tell him.

"What?" he asked.

"Ummm... Sango and Shippo go hurt when you left so now they can't fight."

"So?"

"So we're going to have to stay here for a little while."

"How were they hurt?" he asked even though he knew the answer.

"A mantis demon just came out of no where and slashed at the slayer's leg and arm and the fox demon's leg and arm and then left. Their wounds aren't all that bad but we will have to stop. Kagome's right." Shimatta explained. **(I need to get him more active in the story.)**

"Fine."

Shimatta grinned and ran into the forest for a little while. **(Good now I don't need to write about him.)** Kagome slowly started to make her way back to the camp. Or at least, she tried to. Half way there she fainted. No one had noticed but when the mantis demon had attacked some more of Kikyo's Souls Stealers had come. This time they took a large portion of her soul they knew getting the soul would be harder now that Inuyasha was on to them.

Inuyasha ran over to where Kagome had fainted. When he got there he noticed she had fallen unconscious. He sniffed her body looking for a reason for the sudden fainting spell. **(Not magic spell.**) There it was. The faintest smell of Kikyo's Soul Stealers. Kikyo had done this to kagome. He left her alone to get her something nice and them she gets more of her souls stolen.

'I know.' he thought. 'I'll nurse her back to health to show her how much I care. Then I'll give her the necklace I bought.'

He carefully picked up her body and put her into her sleeping bag. He knew this plan would work.

* * *

**Ok. That's all for now. Please review.**

**Pay Backs a Bitch**


	8. Fine

**Ok, it's official. I'm the worst person on the planet. I haven't updated since December so if you all hate me then that's acceptable. –sigh–**

**Mind you I've only had 15 reviews for the 7 chapters I've written. Even though they were very short but I want to make them longer!!!**

**So, without further ado, I present you Chapter 8 of To Save a Soul.

* * *

**

XxXxXx Recap xXxXxX

Inuyasha ran over to where Kagome had fainted. When he got there he noticed she had fallen unconscious. He sniffed her body looking for a reason for the sudden fainting spell. There it was. The faintest smell of Kikyo's Soul Stealers. Kikyo had done this to kagome. He left her alone to get her something nice and them she gets more of her souls stolen.

'I know.' he thought. 'I'll nurse her back to health to show her how much I care. Then I'll give her the necklace I bought.'

He carefully picked up her body and put her into her sleeping bag. He knew this plan would work.

XxXxXx End Recap xXxXxX

* * *

XxXxXx Now xXxXxX

After about half an hours time Kagome woke up and got out of her sleeping bag. Nobody but Inuyasha noticed that Kagome fell asleep because there were still helping Shippo and Sango get bandaged up.

Inuyasha left down from the tree he had been sitting, grabbed Kagome and jumped back into his tree again. Kagome, just waking up after having her soul stolen was slightly confused.

"Inu...yasha?" she asked. "Why am I in a tree?"

Inuyasha looked at her, but didn't answer her question. Instead he asked her one to see if she would tell him the truth.

"Did Kikyo come again?"

Kagome's mentally sighed. As much as she wanted Inuyasha all to herself that would be greedy and selfish, and the thought of one of her precious butterfly friends getting hurt made her heart tighten.

"No," she finally lied. "I guess the past few days just drained me!" she put on what she hoped was a cheerful smile.

"Liar," Inuyasha said, "Your lying to me to me Kagome. Now tell me the truth." Although Inuyasha said this with anger in his voice, his heart and soul ached because she didn't trust him with the truth. How could he ever make it up to her if she didn't even trust him with the truth.

Kagome looked up at him in shock. He had called her a liar. Well technically speaking she _did_ lie to him, but she thought he would feel better if thought that Kikyo left her alone.

"Your...your right Inuyasha. I lied. Kikyo did come and," Kagome bowed her head down as she started to cry. "...and she took some more of my soul. A lot this time!" Kagome's walls caved. Her tears ran down her face in shame. In a broken voice she whispered "I'm...I'm sorry I'm not strong enough." Finally a combination of her soul being stolen and the headache brought on from crying knocked her out. She started to fall off the branch but Inuyasha quickly put a stop to that.

"Oi," Inuyasha called down at Sango and Miroku. "Me and Kagome will be back in a few days," then he leapt off into the trees.

"Do you think there going to..."

Slap. Thump.

Miroku was out before he finished his sentence.

* * *

XxXxXx Meanwhile xXxXxX

* * *

After about a half hours time of jumping Inuyasha came to a cave nestled in a small mountain. It had a waterfall and pond filled with plenty of fish twenty feet away. It would be easy to keep Kagome safe here; which would make helping her get better easier.

Inuyasha walked into the cave and noticed there were some forgotten furs there. Most of the furs on the bottom were rotten to a point of no return, but Inuyasha was able to make a small bed for Kagome out of some of the furs on the top of the pile. Using his houri as a blanket was the final touch to Kagome's makeshift bed.

Inuyasha went and caught himself some fish. He would get Kagome some when she returned to the land of the living, but right now sleep was the best thing for her.

Inuyasha thought back to the last time Kagome was sick and he made her feel better. That gave him an idea of something he could do to pass the time. He walked over to a tree and very carefully pulled off a long, wide piece of bark. He also snagged quite a few branches and a sharp rock. He then set to work.

After three painstaking hours, Inuyasha finally managed to get all forty-three bark-less and to perfects pointed tips. Next he set to work carefully cutting the bark into individual. He also made a small fire and put his bark in a stack. But there was one thing he knew he needed to do before he continued.

Picking up the stack of bark like a sandwich he bite three holes along the sides into it before setting it down again.

He picked up his first piece of wood out of the pile of fourteen and placed it in front of him. Then he picked up one of his forty-three sticks and set the tip of it on fire, only to quickly blow out the dancing flame. He brought it down on the bark and wrote down three words.

While Kagome slept for the next four hours Inuyasha worked diligently on his little project. Leaving now and then to eat, drink, or go to the bathroom.

As Inuyasha moved onto his fifth piece of bark he heard Kagome start to stir. He quickly packed up his things and put them off to the side. Moments later kagome awoke.

"How long was I asleep?" She asked rubbing the lingering sleep from her eyes.

"Eight hours," Inuyasha said.

Kagome shot up. Eight hours! Was she insane! Normal people don't take eight hour naps.

Inuyasha watched as the different emotions flashed on her face. Shock, disbelief, anger... ANGER?!?! What had made her so upset this time?

"Kagome, are you angry right now?" Inuyasha carefully asked.

"I'm not angry Inuyasha," Kagome said and Inuyasha visibly relaxed. "I'm livid! Why did you let me sleep for eight hours!?!? WHY???

"Well Kikyo took some of your soul again so I..." Inuyasha started to say but kagome broke him off.

"I'm perfectly capable of moving on my own thank you. I didn't need to sleep for eight hours," Kagome said.

"Then get up," Inuyasha said, because so far Kagome had been chewing him up and spitting him out from her homemade bed on the floor, instead of standing like she usually did.

"No" Kagome said crossing her arms.

"Why not?" Inuyasha asked.

"Cause I don't want to," was Kagome's response.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

* * *

**again, so sorry for the almost one year wait. I've been running around like a chicken with it's head cut off for a while and my sister has issues with me typing on the computer when she's in the room.**

**Cya later**

**Pay Backs a Bitch**


	9. To end it all

**I know everyone hates me for waiting more than a year to update, but at least I did. And you're also probably wondering why it took me that long when my D.Gray-Man stories get so many updates. I blame Kanda. This is the last chapter, and I hope you all like it. But I highly suggest you GO BACK AND RE-READ THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS!**

**Me know own.

* * *

**

"So," Miroku said as the came back to camp. Things went well I presume?"

"No," Kagome said. "They did not go well. I'm going back to my time."

"Oh yeah?" Inuyasha asked. "And how exactly are you going to get there?"

"You're going to carry me, that's how!"

"What am I? Some kind of mutt you can order around? Feh."

"Inuyasha," Kagome said in a menacing voice. "OSWARI!"

"Gah!" Inuyasha screamed as me was met with a face full of dirt. "Hello old friend," he said confused. "Miss me?"

"Now come on, or I'll o-s-w-a-r-i you again," Kagome threatened.

"Feh, whatever, just get on already," Inuyasha said crouching down.

"Bye Sango, Shippo, Miroku. I'll see you in a few days time!" Kagome called as Inuyasha leaped away. They traveled through the trees, Inuyasha not losing hit footing once. It was such a calm pace that Kagome started to fall asleep.

**Kagome's Dream**

"Kagome," Kikyo called. "So glad that you were able to join me, while you still have the chance."

"What are you taking about?" Kagome asked. "Why are you here? Where's Inuyasha?"

"You'll know what I'm talking about soon enough, as for why I'm here and Inuyasha's location, you don't need to know that."

"So talk."

"Kagome, when you wake up from this dream, I want to leave Inuyasha and head towards the nearest river. I will be waiting there with your demon friends. If you come alone I shall set them free, if not then I shall obliterate then AND you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes," Kagome said clenching her fists.

"Good, and remember that Inuyasha is not to come."

"Hai."

"Happy dream," Kikyo said before walking off.

**End Kagome's Dream**

"Inuyasha," she said when she opened her eyes. "I want to stop for a minute."

"Why?" he asked not slowing down.

"Because I feel dirty and I want to take a bath, that's why," she said hotly. Inuyasha, not wanting to meet the ground again, leaped down from the trees and placed her on the ground.

"Thank you," she said politely. "Now could you please point me in the direction of the nearest spring?"

"It's that way," Inuyasha said throwing a thumb over is shoulders with his eyes closed. "And don't take to long wench."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Feh, whatever."

Kagome headed off in the direction of the spring, having no intentions of actually bathing.

Then, Inuyasha noticed she had left her backpack behind. "Baka," he chided. "She goes to take a bath, but can't even remember to bring the right supplies. I better get these to her or she'll come back madder than ever."

"So," Kikyo said when she arrived. "You actually where foolish enough to com here, I thought you were smarter than that amateur miko."

"Where are they?" Kagome demanded.

"They never existed you fool. I created them to lull you into a false sense of security. The same way I made the wolf demon. All this time you've been alone!"

"NO!" Kagome screamed. "It's not true!"

"It is, now it's time for you to die!" Kikyo pulled an arrow out and aimed it at Kagome. She released the string and watched as it flew towards the other girl.

"No, it's not!" Kagome screamed. A pink bubble came around her, and when the arrow struck it, it was sucked it and then re-launched at Kikyo. Much like Kanna's mirror.

Inuyasha chose that moment to walk through the clearing. He saw the arrow head towards Kikyo and without thinking he ran forward and destroyed it.

"Thank you Inuyasha, for saving me. I shall take my leave now," Kikyo said disappearing.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome, anger burning in his amber eyes.

"So," he said in an eerie calm voice. "You tried to kill her."

Kagome's POV

"No, Inuyasha, it's not like that," I tired to explain desperately.

"Then what is it?" Inuyasha asked. I could see the anger in his eyes.

"All I did was approach Kikyo-" my throat closed. Not from being nervous, no it was like someone had closed it.

"Pathetic, you can't even tell the beginning of the story without running out of excuses. You make me sick. Here I thought you'd hate Kikyo after she started to steal your soul, but killing her? Pitiful."

Inuyasha stalked off. While he had been talking my throat had stopped accepting air. I sank to the forest floor. My eyes becoming wide, I couldn't move my arms or legs. I had minutes to live at this rate.

Then, Kikyo walked into the clearing.

"Ah, I see you have fallen victim to my spell. You can neither move nor breathe. Just imagine how painful it would be if I were to knock the wind out of you right now. And thanks to the first part of my plan, Inuyasha hates you and won't come to your rescue."

I turned to the ground in defeat. She was right. I couldn't fend for myself and unless Inuyasha returned in the next few moments I would suffocate.

As Kikyo walked towards me I silently prayed that all my friends meet a happy end when our journey was over.

"You've caused me enough grief," Kikyo said drawing an arrow when she was five feet away from me. "Have fun in hell." She released the tension from the bow and the arrow shot forward.

My chest burned like liquid fire for a moment before it all went black. I knew I probably wouldn't see my friends again.

End Kagome's POV

Inuyasha returned. He realized that he might have overdone it, and was actually going to apologize for once.

"Hey Kagome," he called. "Kagome, answer me. I came to say sorry dammit. Kagome!"

As he walked closer to where they had separated, he noticed the scent of human blood. He picked up his speed. When he finally got there he saw Kagome lying in a pool of her own blood.

"Kagome," he cried as he ran to her side. He picked her up and let out a breathe he hadn't known he had been holding when he heard her heart beat. But it was faint and he knew he had to get to Kaedea's fast.

He ran as fast as he could while going over as few bumps as possible. He made it to the village in record time.

"Old hag, fix her," Inuyasha yelled despositing Kagome gently on the floor mat.

"Oh me," Kaedea said inspecting the wound. "I'm not to sure if I can heal this."

"Just try, you have to. Kikyo did this."

"Ai, I shall do my best."

Hours later Kaedea finally stopped. She approached Inuyasha with a grim look on her face.

"She's awake, but I'm afraid that she won't live for much longer. Too much of her soul is gone. Ye may say your final words to her now."

Inuyasha walked into the room Kaedea had just exited. Part of him was depressed that no one was there, but part of him was glad because they would just make this that much harder.

"Kagome?" he called.

"Yes," she answered back, her voice weak.

"I'm sorry I let this happen, please don't die." He knew he sounded like a lost puppy, but he didn't care.

"Don't worry Inuyasha; I had to go sooner or later. And don't try to get revenge on Kikyo either."

"Why not? After all the things she's done to you."

"When I die, any part of my soul that's still in my body will die with me, and she doesn't have enough of my soul to live, so she pretty much killed us both without knowing."

"Don't talk like that," Inuyasha said.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha," she said. Inuyasha watched as her breathe slowed and her eyes began to lose their shine.

"No, don't go," he yelled panicked.

"Inuyasha, know that I will always love you," she whispered before closing her eyes and taking her final breathe.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed to no avail. His body was racked with sobs as he pulled her no longer living body close to his. "You can't leave me, you can't. Because I love you, and I don't think I can live without you."

"Inuyasha," Kaedea because they would just make this that much harder.

ha retyred again.quid fire for a moment before it all went black. I knew I wouldn'.e first part of my plan, Inuyasha hate. But party of him was happ ljdldfjslsgfosiosogfs;sjbefprbbcalled. "Ye must let her go so her soul may move on."

"But she's not really gone," she whispered into Kagome's hair.

"She is, and she can't come back no matter how much we wish she could. Now come, we must prepare her funeral arrangements and her family on the other side of the Well must be notified."

"Hai," Inuyasha said putting her body down. He knew that he couldn't hold onto memories. Kikyo had taught him that.

"Good bye Kagome," he whispered to her body. "Good bye forever."

Days later, Kagome was buried in the feudal era. Sango and Shippo cried, Miroku wanted to but he knew he had to remain strong. Inuyasha had cried so much in the days before the funeralier that he had no tears left.

**Owari**

**

* * *

And that is the end of my story, sorry for the incredibly long wait. Please review.**

**Pay Backs a Bitch**


End file.
